William French (1603-1681)
}} Ancestry Origins The origins of William French are unknown. I quote another researcher: "There are so many discrepancies and suppositions concerning the English ancestry of William FRENCH that it is best to omit all references to possibilities until such time as the conflicts are resolved." He definitely was not the William French reported in earlier genealogies as baptized in Halstead, Essex, England, on 15 Mar 1603; as a 1637 London, England, will for another William French has been found and proved to be the one born in Halstead. See NEHGR 65:284-86 and TGM. Siblings William French administered the estate of John French of Cambridge and was named his brother in those probate records. This John was also a tailor. He may also have been a brother to Richard French of Cambridge. (Lived in vicinity, named a son Samuel, as did William, etc - but no firm proof). Richard is probably the father of Samuel French who married Sarah Cummings (see below and TGM.) Biography Was a Selectman for Billerica for nine years. He was sometimes referred to as "Lieut", a role he had in the militia. Died: November 20, 1681, in Billerica, Middlesex Co, Mass Immigration To America Born: About 1603-5. Per reference in his will that he was 76 when he made his will in 1679 = 1603. Age on passenger list was 30 in 1635 = 1605. Immigrated: 1635 on the ship Defence, probably with first wife, Elizabeth (___) and four children, ages 5 months to age 10. Embarked probably Harwich, England August 10, 1635, landed Boston, October 2, 1635. On Cambridge Freeman's list of 3 Mar 1635/6. See passenger list of the Defence Note William is listed in a different section from his family. Note he is shown as servant to Roger Harlakenden. I haven't learned what that was about.... Also note that an Elizabeth French, aged 30, was named once with children and no father; and an Eliza French, aged 32, was named in a different place, directly under William French, servant of Roger Harlankenden... I haven't learned what that is about, either. Was she listed twice? A different woman?? The children listed here do appear to be confirmed later in his will, so this does appear to be his family, but the presentation in this passenger list does raise some questions. This situation is not mentioned in TGM, leading me to believe the above may be a transcription error and that there was only one Elizabeth Lathrop listed on that list. Occupation: Tailor (TGM) Residence: Landed at Boston, moved within days to Cambridge (1635). Was then one of the founders of Billerica MA and removed there probably about 1652. (Billerica was called the Shawhine Grant until 1655.) On Freeman's list of 03/03/1635/36. William French was married in England where four of his children were born. He emigrated to America in the summer of 1635 in the ship Defence.1 Mr. Shepard in his autobiography says he set out for New England with a group "in the year 1634, about the beginning of winter" and embarked at Harwich. They were driven back by stress of weather and the voyage was abandoned. However they embarked again on August 10, 1635 "and so the Lord after many sad storms and wearisome days and many longings to see the shore, brought us to the sight of it upon Oct. 2, 1635". They landed at Boston on the third. Two days later the congregation moved to Cambridge where they found many empty homes and people willing to sell because of the exodus of Reverend Hooker's flock to Hartford.5/3435 The Cutter family may also have been among this group especially based on their stories of a difficult voyage. William first settled in Cambridge, where he resided on the westerly side of Dunster Street about midway between Harvard Square and Mt. Auburn Street, which estate he bought in 1639 and sold to William Barrett June 10, 1656.5/551 Life in Billerica William French was one of the original proprietors of Billerica and was granted lot 24 of 150 acres in the Shawshine grant in 1652. He was referred to as Lieft. William ffrench.5/58 The Shawshine Plantation later became the town of Billerica, the name change coming by order of the court on May 23, 1655.5/62 He settled there early and was a captain in the militia.1 He became a deacon in 1659 and was also a commissioner to establish country rates. In 1660 he was elected a Selectman, a seat which he held for nine years. In 1661 he was one of a committee to examine children and servants in reading, religion, and catechism. William French was the first Deputy (i.e. representative) of Billerica to the General Court.1 William died in Billerica on Nov. 20, 1681 in his 78th year. His death record lists him as Lieutenant.3 His will was dated June 5, 1679 at which time he called himself "aged abt. seaventy & six years". William had already provided for his children prior to the time of writing his will. However he did make bequests to his grand children. These bequests were: "to the eldest son of John ffrench to Wm the son of Jacob ffrench to Elizabeth ye Daughter Richard Ellis to Jonathan ye Son of Jonathan Hides, to ye Eldest Daughter of Jonathan Peake, to Marah ye Daughter of Jno Brackett, which are all my grand children". His wife and son Jacob were made executors. The will was witnessed by Samuel Whiting, Jr. and Jonathan Danforth, Sr..4/5:276 "Inventory of the Estate of Lt. Wm ffrench of Billerica who deced. 20 November 1681 being in his 78 year of his age" was taken by Jonathan Danforth Senior and Patrick Hill and amounted to 231.12.10.4/5:278 Division of the estate was made to the widow and to daughters Mary French (now Sharp), Sarah French, and Hannah French.4/16:413 Will of William French His will was made June 5, 1679, inventory taken November 20, 1681. William had already provided for his children prior to the time of writing his will. However he did make bequests to his grandchildren. The children from his second marriage, and his wife, participated in the division of the estate. From: The History of Peter Parker and Sarah Ruggles, p 208: (Midd. V: 276-278) I William French of Billerica aged about seaventy & six I have already given to all my children that have been already married their portions, I add as followeth to eldest son John French, to Wm. the son of Jacob French, to Elizabeth ye Daughter Richard Ellis, to Jonathan ye son of Jonathan Hides, to ye eldest Daughter of Jonathan Peake, to Marah ye Daughter of Jno. Brackett, which are all my grandchildren. Remainder unto my wife, & to those children born to me by her. Wife and Jacob French to be executors. Made 5 June 1679. Presnce of Samll. Whiting Junr., Jonath. Danforth Sen. Proved 20 Dec. 1681. 8 Dec. 1681. Mary French Executrix to ye Estate of Lt. French her dec'd Husband made oath to Inventory. (Midd. XVI: 413) Lt William French of Billerica (Who deceased 20 Nov. 1682) Division of his Estate, the widow one third, to Mary French (now Sharp) eldest dau., to Sarah French, to Hannah French. Dated 6 Dec. 1687. The widow's part was set off from the estate of her 1st husband John Stearns, deceased, consented to by Sarah Crosby, Mary Dunklin, Hannah Child, daughters of the within mentioned Wm. French. Dated 20 Aug. 1722. Marriage & Family 1st Marriage : Elizabeth Unknown Elizabeth, identity unknown, born about 1605 (aged 30-32 on Defence passenger list, England, died March 31, 1668, in Billerica, Mass. She was about 63 years of age when she died. Ten children born from about 1624-1648.(I have seen references to her surname as both Godfrey and Symmes, but TGM reports her identity as unknown. There was a Sarah Simes on the Defence passenger list with them.) 2nd Marriage : Mary Lathrop Mary Lathrop (Thomas2, John1), born October 04, 1640 in Barnstable, Mass, her second husband. She was 37 years younger than William French! They married May 06, 1669, when William was approaching 70 years of age, and then they had four children! Mary first married John Stearns and had five children with him. So this household had 14 children and five step-children!! Mary married Isaac Mixer, Jr. on June 29, 1687, as her third husband, after William French died. Mary outlived Isaac Mixer, Jr. and died sometime after 1735, after she was 95 years old. References * Lt French History * Biography of William French - Michael Roman Page